mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hotaka Daiei
|caption1 = |username = ZachPrime#5167|type = Player Character |status = Active|hero_name = Bonemail|age = 15|birthday = May 4th|gender = Male |height = 6'3"|weight = 201|blood_type = B-|ethinicity = Japanese|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = UA|school_year = 1st|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Armored Shell|description = Generation of bone armor.}} Appearance General Appearance Hokata is a buff but average height kid. A lot of his muscles are around the upper body, as carrying giant bone armor is a tasking job. He keeps his hair short, and often dyes it bright red. His preferred casual outfit is your average hoodie and sweatpants. He keeps his clothing comfy. Costumed Appearance Hotaka's costume is his armored state. The bone armor is incredibly strong, but isn't very easy on the eyes. The bone armor itself looks misshapen, asymmetrical. It more resembles an insects carapace, then a true suit of armor. Interestingly, it mirrors any injuries that Hotaka has. Of course, using the armor will shred any clothes Hotaka has on, but that's the price he pays. Personality Hotaka talks a big game. Being the oldest of three children, he's always been forced to take a stance, and to a point, he does. He will immediately decide his opinion on something, and stand on it. If he is wrong, he'll admit, but don't expect him to be a gracious loser. He is not a bully, however. He's tries to hold himself to true to his cause, but he won't stand for cruelness. He tries to help those he sees in need. He can be defensive, but he's not afraid to take a hit for a friend. He does have a good heart. A person who befriends him is a friend for life, hopefully. Character Background Hotaka was born in a lower-middle class family, in the heart of the city. He is the oldest of three children, with both a little brother and sister. As the oldest, he held down the fort while his parents worked hard to keep the family going. This gave Hotaka a sense of duty and maturity. He spent a lot of his youth watching the exploits of pro-heroes. For better or worse, Hotaka was inspired to try and make himself prime student material. This lead to him getting his ass kicked until he learned to fight back. Now, on his way to the academy, he's ready to prove he's made of stern stuff. Character Aspects # Body of stone, heart of gold. # Stubborn. # Protect others, over yourself. Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk '''Armored Shell Through various hidden ports in his skin, Hotaka is capable of generation bone-like material. This "bone" is normally attached to his skin, allowing it to live. It's very hard, but once detached, it becomes brittle and shatters with ease. He can either precisely choose where the armor is generated (I.E. bone gloves), he can also choose to fully encase himself in bone. When fully encased, he is much heavier, forcing him to slow down immensely. He also is nearly blind, forcing him to pick up on his teammates' cues. This, however, pales in comparison to the most grave weakness: Overheating. When encased in his armor, Hotaka's body begins to generate heat to keep up the armor. As he fights, he has to be very conscious of the heating. At first, his skin blisters, before manifesting as full on first degree burns. Any longer, and he'll pass out and die. Removing the armor lets him cool down. Quirk Cost '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Gear Category:Inactive